Accidentally in Love
by HotPocketeer
Summary: A series of clips from different episodes of the show, told from the perspective of Kaz about how his feelings for Oliver progress from platonic to romantic. (One Sided! Kaziver)


.1) Saving the People who Save People

"...And the award for the most embarrassed people in the emergency room goes to, the boys stuck in the plastic UFO..."

Kaz laughed. "Ha! Suck it, boy with his hand stuck in the gumball machine!"

Oliver and Kaz had been best friends since before either of them could even remember, bonding over their shared love of comic books, video games and superheroes. There wasn't ever a day that they spent apart from each other, but now, they were closer than ever.

Kaz squirmed around a bit, trying to find a comfortable position to stand in. As much as he found it awkward to be standing this close to his best friend, he didn't really dislike it.

But that was crazy.

Kaz and Oliver had always been close, but they had never been this close. They had an emotional bond like no other, but physically? They tended to be two boys who liked to have some personal space.

However, Kaz decided that if they had to stay this way for a couple more hours, he wouldn't really mind that much.

* * *

.2) Pranks for Nothing

"These might be our last moments together... I love you, man."

Kaz tried to force a smile, but he could already feel the tears starting to force their way out of his eyes. He couldn't believe that he would already have to leave the world that he had grown to love so much. More than anything, he couldn't believe that he would have to leave the side of his best friend. There was still so much more he wanted them to do together.

Oliver wiped his tears, which had begun to fall already. His best friend had always been bad at hiding his sadness. "I love you too, buddy."

They hugged, holding each other close, knowing that it would probably be the last time they ever got to be close like this. Kaz almost felt tempted to grab Oliver bring him into a kiss, but he didn't want to with Horace and Skylar watching.

He had never wanted to do some like kiss Oliver before.

Horace came and wrapped his arms around both of them. "I love you both... For letting me witness such a pathetic moment!"

Both of the boys looked up at him in shock and confusion, and Horace and Skylar both broke out into laughter at the same time. "It was just a joke! The world was never in danger! There's no launch pad under the hospital! There's a graveyard."

Oliver laughed halfheartedly as he watched Skylar and Horace mock the two of them, but Kaz could tell that he was really embarrassed. He couldn't really blame his friend, he was pretty embarrassed, too.

But for a completely different reason.

* * *

.3) Guitar Superhero

"Well, to be fair, you have no chance with either of us."

That was a complete lie, and Kaz knew it. If Oliver were to come up to him later in that day and ask him out on a date, he wouldn't even hesitate about accepting the offer. In fact, even though he knew that he was Oliver's second choice, he still got really excited when his friend had asked him to attend this concert with him.

It bugged him that Oliver was acting so upset. Sure, he understood that he would be upset because Skylar had cancelled on him at the last minute, but he should still at least try to have some fun. He was here with his best friend, after all.

"Oh, look! Jade's coming on!"

For the fist time since they had arrived at the concert, Kaz saw Oliver smile, and it made him really happy to see his friend smiling like that.

He wanted to grab his hand, just so that he could feel a little bit closer to him, but he decided against it, figuring that Oliver would probably think that that was really weird, and not cute, like he would think if Skylar had been the one to do it.

Kaz kind of wished that Skylar had never even existed.

* * *

.4) There's a Storm Coming

"We're throwing a party to celebrate how it's been one year since Skylar first arrived here."

Skylar smiled, although Kaz could still tell that she was a little upset. "Yeah, I was feeling bad about how it had been a year since I lost my powers, so Oliver thought that maybe having a party would help me cheer up!"

Kaz grumbled. "You never throw me parties."

Skylar walked towards some of the other superheroes, handing out invitations while Oliver talked with Kaz. "Well, you're not a superhero who lost their powers and actually needs to have a party thrown for them. Also, you're not a super cute girl who will possibly kiss me as thanks for throwing you a really cool party."

Kaz scoffed, still feeling angry. Oliver had been spending a lot more time with Skylar lately, and he had been seeing his best friend less and less. "Enough about Skoliver! I want to know whatever happened to Kaziver!"

Oliver chuckled lightly and walked away, assuming that Kaz was joking.

And Kaz realized that maybe there had never even been a Kaziver in the first place.

* * *

.5) Storm's End

"Why are you so obsessed with saving Skylar? How about trying to save me!"

Kaz couldn't believe that he had finally broken. He had finally snapped. He was so sick and tired of Oliver paying so much attention to Skylar, when Skylar didn't even love him back. At least Kaz loved him. At least Kaz was capable of loving him in the way Oliver wanted Skylar to feel about him.

"Well, maybe she's more worth saving than you are."

Ouch.

Kaz was fed up. Before, he had had this sort of puppy love feeling when it came to Oliver, where everything his best friend did was perfect and nothing he ever did could make him angry or upset. But that must have worn off, because now he was angry.

"Really? Which one of us tried to kill you, like three times in the last week? Oh, I can't remember!" He recoiled sarcastically.

"Skylar. How could you not remember that?" Haypax answered, oblivious.

They heard someone coming. Kaz glared angrily at Oliver. "Haypax, come hide with me."

"No, come hide with me!"

The older man was silent for a moment. "I'm going to hide with Kaz, but only because he asked first." Kaz smiled triumphantly.

They each found their places, and Kaz exchanged looks with Oliver, but they weren't the same as the looks they had always given each other before. Before, they would have smiled reassuringly and tried to comfort the other with their facial expressions, maybe by making some funny faces, but now, there was only anger in their eyes.

Kaz was done with Oliver. He was done.

But he knew what would happen in a couple of days. If they made it out of this alive, Oliver would come up to him and apologize, and his feelings for Oliver would turn back into those of puppy love, and he would stupidly let him back into his life.

Kaz would never be done with Oliver.


End file.
